Guardian Angel
by Hiroyama
Summary: Heero was piloting a experimental shuttle when a strange anamaly knocks him unconscience. He reappears in the UC Gundam world. ACUC crossover please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam or Gundam wing They both are property of Bandai and I am only borrowing them for a short time. Please don't sue me! I'm poor enough as it is!

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1

Heero Yuy sat staring out into the vastness of space. His eyes stared into the void with an empty gaze. It has been more than 2 years since the Kushrenada uprising. The protectors have done an excellent job since. The world moved on without him. He was fine with that. He was a weapon after all, a tired weapon sick of fighting and warfare. He had not been able to integrate back into society.

But Heero was fine with that as well. He was always a loner, it was easier that way. There was no one to watch out for but oneself. Or so he thought, his world changed the day he met Rellena Darlian Peacecraft. The entire world changed after Rellena assumed the Peacecraft name. For the betterment of the people. After the war, He used his skills for piloting to test new shuttle designs.

Which brings him back to now, The single most important step in humanities reach for the stars. The chance to test out a Warp drive engine, capable of interstellar travel at astronomical speed.

The project was code-named "New-type" and he was sitting in the cock pit ready to launch. The new-type project was originally a top secret project for the Earth sphere unified Alliance. But was shutdown do to the war constraints.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Kristoff Iberman Had spent almost 30 years trying to develop his warp field engine. And now today was the day that the final test is complete. He stood on the bridge of the old warship Titan, a former OZ mobile suit carrier that had been converted into a mobile laboratory. Heero was the best Pilot that they have, And has proven to be an asset to his research. The man was remarkable, he pushed the machines to it's peak almost every time he steps into a cockpit. The other pilots only managed to obtain Sub light speeds and hadn't been able to utilize the new particle fusion Engine to break the light speed barrier. Heero has grown closer with every trial run. This is the time that he'll break the record. Dr. Iberman smiled as He watched the count down begin.

"5...4...3...2...1..." A flat voiced man counted down pausing at one.

Heero flipped the ignition switch on the shuttle causing it to fly off the Titan's shuttle dock. The ship grew gradually farther from the Titan as He maneuvered into a position that was optimum for the shuttles computerized trajectory.

" Heero can you hear me?" Dr Iberman asked over the internal com system.

Heero continued putting in coordinates and hitting buttons as he ignored the Dr.

" Heero if you can hear me answer,...Heero?"

Heero finishes with his preflight check and turns the view screen on,Showing a rather flustered Dr. Iberman.

"Standby, Mission Objective Achieve Light speed, Understood."

The control crew nods their heads as the Dr. looks on with anticipation.

" Now Heero, according to our Calculations once you reach light speed, You should be able to Reach Mars orbit in 5 minutes. Once you achieve the Orbit use a slingshot maneuver to save thruster fuel. Then engage the Warp engine once again. Do you understand?"

Heero nods his head.

"Understood"

The ship sat in space waiting for the engines turn on as the last of the tech crew on board the Titan punched in the data coordinates for the sensors.

"Heero you are ready to launch." The doctor said with enthusiastic cheer.

Heero pulled down on the Warp throttle and immediately the ship jerked into motion the stars in front of him turned into lines of white streaks. Within a matter of seconds the shipped disappeared from the Titan's sensors. Everyone aboard waited as the satellite links along the projected coarse started to bring in their information.

The shuttle bucked and swayed and rattled as Heero struggled with the controls. The ship was being bombarded by structural integrity stress points as the pilot tried everything in his power to maintain control and not fall into a spin losing the warp field bubble that maintained his forward movement. The ship literally fought him for every ounce of control. Somehow the Nav computer marked out that he was still on a straight forward path toward Mars. Heero managed a quick look down at his speedometer. He was very pleased, it read that he was just .3 away from light speed.

Seeing his opportunity he immediately punched the throttle full speed and was rewarded with a blinding flash of light. Then the controls went dead and the shuddering ended. Heero watched as the Universe ceased to exist. It was almost like he was inside a tunnel of light and everything was swirling around a nexus of black farther than the eye could see. He looked down at his Speedometer and was rather impressed to see that his speed was now .034 past light speed.

There was a blinking light on the control panel that indicated he was coming up on Mars. Then ever so slowly Heero released his throttle on the warp engine. The tunnel of light disappeared and he was greeted by the view of the red planet. Ever so slowly he began to enter into Orbit around mars waiting for his warp re-entry vector.

On board the Titan A huge cheer went up as the information satellites sent in data proving that Heero had broken the Light barrier. Dr. Iberman sat with an open bottle of champagne looking at the literal avalanche of data streaming in.

" I knew this day was coming,...we make history today." His good cheer was interrupted as a warning klaxon sounded sending people scurrying back to their seats.

" What's this?" Iberman said while he analyzed the information coming scrolling over his view screen.

The computer showed a large burst of tachyon particles that seemed to have erupted in the flight path of the New-type shuttle. The mass seemed to be swirling in a nexus as the Dr. tried to bring up different stats to asses the possible dangers to the mission. The readings were not good.

" We need to get a message to Yuy!" Iberman was struggling with all the information, worry etched on his face.

The control tech was quickly hit dials and punching buttons trying to raise contact with the shuttle. The Dr. looks up seeing the coms officer giving him a grim face and shaking his head.

A girl nearby at one of the satellite link sensors gave a frightened squeal as the satellites slowly gave back the grim data.

" Sir Pilot Yuy has just entered the distortion! I cant keep an accurate lock on his progress!"

Dr. Iberman nods his head immediately taking charge of the mess in front of him.

" Contact the protectors, Appraise them of our situation." He turns to another tech officer.

" I need Exact coordinates and I need them now!" He sat down as the rest of his team got to work trying to save the poor man caught literally far away from any help.

Heero struggled as his shuttle bucked and pitched harder than usual. The warning lights flickered all over as his control systems started to lag and got heavy. He was sure that nothing wrong could have happened as he left the orbit of Mars, then he got knocked out of the warp field bubble and was trying with all his piloting skill to keep from losing control and falling completely off course.

Suddenly there was a hard left pitch he tried to compensate, he eased back on the throttle, hoping to gain some breathing room on the structural stress points. That was when he caught sight of the green distortion that surrounded him. His sensors were giving back faulty data. He looked down at his monitors and tried to pitch his nose up hoping to escape the strange anomaly.

He watched as his thrusters began to run out of fuel, and to make matters worse the anomaly was getting stronger. Looking down at his nav computer Heero realizes that he might be able to break through if he reactivated the warp field. Seeing that he was almost completely out of thruster fuel he decides to take a gamble.

With a grunt of effort he pulled down on the warp accelerator. His world exploded in green sending a blast of searing pain through his eyes and then his body. Heero, managed only a slight grunt as he lost consciousness and the shuttle along with the strange green anomaly disappeared.

There was a very somber mood on board the Titan, as the last bit of sensor data showed the disappearance of the shuttle that Heero Yuy was piloting. Dr. Iberman gave a small grunt as he looked at the sensor view screen showing the last known coordinates of the shuttle. He stood up from his seat and solemnly walked out of the control room. Without looking back he gives his final orders.

" Send the coordinates and what data we have to the nearest protector ship." With that he left the bridge.

Supply carrier Kazeki, Columbus class

Captain Vincent Tanner sat looking out at the great expanse of space. He was currently making a routine supply run from Lunar 2 to the colony side 7. He sat back relaxing, this was an easy mission. Truthfully this was more of a pleasure cruise considering the last few missions he was involved with. He smirked as he thought back to the latest battle that had almost claimed him and his ship. The Mobile suit was an extraordinary weapon. He thought, to be honest he was glad that he didn't get a promotion to being a captain of a Salamis class battleship. Just thinking about the casualties at Ruum sent shivers down his spine.

One of the sensor techs suddenly gave a stern shout towards the captain.

" Sir I'm picking up a strange reading on the sensors, some kind of distortion."

Tanner stands up and looks at the data streaming in on his command monitor.

"Is it some kind of Minovsky particle interference." He asked. Where theres Minovsky particles there was almost certainly a warship. That was one headache he could do without.

" No sir!" Said the tech. There was more information streaming across the screen.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen before,...wait I'm getting something on Sensors!"

Captain Tanner immediately sounded out his battle plans.

" Standby! Red alert! All crew to their battle stations! I need to know what it is ensign!"

The communications officer stood by as he assessed the information coming at him.

"It's a shuttle, ...its not Zeon. It appears to be a civilian craft. Its badly damaged."

The captain nods his head.

" Well lets get close and see if theres any survivors."

The helms man brought the ship closer to the damaged shuttle. Then they launched a series of harpoons at the ship and started to pull it into the docking bay. There was a metallic grinding noise as the large hangar doors closed. Captain Tanner casually picked his com phone and patched into the hangar. A rather stocky man showed on the view screen as he too picked up a phone.

" Whats going on down their chief?" Asked captain Tanner.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

" Near as we can tell there was a young man in the shuttle. It was badly damaged. It was really put through the ringer."

The captain nodded.

" Was it Zeon that did it?"

The chief engineer shakes his head.

" I couldn't tell you. It looks more like he tried blasting through the shoal zone full thruster. Besides it wouldn't have taken more than a single shot or two if it was a Zeek shooting at it."

The Captain nods his head.

" What about the man? Will he live?"

The chief shakes his head.

" He's pretty badly banged up, the cabin depressurized and it seems his normal suit was about out of air. Its sad really he was seemed to be no more than 20. He needs medical attention. The doc said something about getting him to a full hospitable on side 7."

The captain nods his head as he removes his hat and begins to rub his head. The Tech chief looks on and asks a question.

" Sir we don't have enough room to hold the shuttle, with all the Lunar titanium were carrying. What do you want us to do with it?"

Captain Tanner shrugs his shoulders.

" Dump it. I doubt the kid would need it as he is anyways."

The chief salutes and hangs up.

The captain sits down on his chair sighing as the red alert status goes down.

" Why do I got a bad feeling about this mission already?" He shakes his head and continues monitoring the Kazeki's progress towards side 7.

"At this rate." He thinks. " We'll arrive in only a few more hours. The kids lucky."

The Kazeki continued on towards the colony that was slowly growing on the horizon.

A.N.

This is a my first fic. I sorta had this idea bouncing around in my head. Constructive criticism welcome. And please feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Mobile suit Gundam or Gundam wing, I'm just borrowing these characters for a short time. Please don't sue me I'm just a broke otaku!

Pain, throbbing, searing, pain. The young man laid motionless on the bed. His head was throbbing harder than he could remember. Wait, where was he? He slowly opened his eyes revealing a crisp clean hospitable room. The boy looked around around confused as he struggled with his hazy mind.

The last thing he could remember, he thought, was...my God! I can't remember! His mind began to slowly break down his situation, for some reason he wasn't panicking. I most certainly have a reason to, he thought. He looked around at his surroundings. An open window, and it looks safe enough for an escape route. He paused, Why would I need an escape route? I'm in a hospital.

Continuing his observation he notices a single vase with a very tasteful flower arrangement inside. His mind then started using different combat scenarios involving the vase and how it could help him fight off an attack. Then he stopped, Maybe he was nervous after all. These thoughts of escape and fighting off attackers. His mind was immediately cut off from further thought as a young blond woman walked in carrying a clip board and wearing a rather clean lab coat.

The woman pauses and looks at the young man with a shocked expression.

" Your awake! "

The boy just blinked as she ran over to a series of monitors nearby him. She began checking stats and heart rate while writing on the clip board.

" This,...this is impossible!"

The boy for his part didn't say anything just looked on with a dumb expression. The woman stared at the young man, then moved in closer and started waving her finger in his face.

The confused lad watched the finger move back and forth then gave a flat stare at the Dr.

" Do you know where you are?" The young man nods his head.

" Are you feeling well? Is there any pain?" She continues.

The young man nods his assent. The Dr. looks on with a growing frown.

" Can you speak?" She asks with a slight hint of worry.

" Yes." He answers with a neutral tone. A visible sigh of relief escapes as the woman marks off a few things on her clip board.

" This doesn't look like a military hospitable. I'm guessing that I'm in a civilian care center."

The Dr. nods her head as she looks at the man before her.

" The lack of a random weather pattern is enough to tell me that we are possibly in a colony." The man looks her in the eye with a strong gaze.

"And the fact that my profile tells me that I was found floating in a wreckage in space finishes off my assumption."

The Dr.'s eyes grew wide as she looked at the notes on her service board and once again gave a surprised eye at the young man before her.

The man was very pleased with himself. He had saw a few things on the clip board from it's reflection on the window. To say that he was very surprised was an understatement. But for some reason he still couldn't remember where he got these skills.

" How long have I been here Dr.?"

The woman shakes her head and replies.

"You have been in a coma for almost 2 weeks, We had never expected you to wake up. The Dr. eventually removed your life support tube from you." She looks on completely awed by the man in front of her.

" After we removed your air tube though you started breathing on your own. After that we couldn't remove your feeding tube by colony law." She smiled.

" My name is Sayla Mass, I'm a med student here. You have got to be the luckiest person I have ever met. When they found you, you had been floating in space for days. You had ran out of air almost a half hour, and we didn't expect you to live more than a day or two when you arrived."

The boy was drawn to Sayla's eyes, They were blue, and they reminded him of something or someone. Just then there was a brief flash of memory, a girl, She was dancing with him in a ball room. She was looking right at him in the eyes. And then the image faded away to nothing. An explosive pain erupted in his head eliciting a low moan.

" I'm sorry let me go get the Doctor, You'll need to talk to him."

With that the girl left. The boy relaxed as the ache slowly drifted away. And before he completely fell asleep a final question popped into his head.

" Who am I?"

To say that his recovery time was remarkable was an understatement. They had estimated at least three months of physical therapy and many follow ups. It took this young man a few days to walk and a week to be back to a normal operating status. Sayla seemed to have grown attached to the man as well. The Dr. was not surprised she was a good girl, They had found out almost instantly that he had a rather bad case of amnesia. Its to be expected after an ordeal like his. The doctor shakes off a smile as he watched the a basketball game between the different hospital wards. Bennu was playing on the ICU side. And they were winning.

That was another interesting tale, how they named the very lucky amnesiac. Bennu was apparently the name of the Egyptian phoenix that is said to be immortal even wearing the cap of Osiris. Truthfully he didn't believe in that hogwash, however a names a name and it serves him well.

The Doctor stands up and starts motioning everyone to stop.

"Alright everyone! We got to start getting to a shelter that new Federation warship is supposed to dock and we don't really want to be mixed up in whatever they are up to."

The group slowly gathers their things and starts to head out. Bennu was wearing a set of hospital Scrubs. He was walking into a large metallic bomb a shelter as a large group of people sat down along the walls huddling together. Anxiety was at an all time high as the large metal doors swung closed. Bennu looked all around him at the many women and children with fright in their eyes. As he looked around he noticed that Sayla wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He shrugs and sits down, after all she's probably in another shelter. He notices a teenage couple sitting together, The boy had shaggy brown hair and was sitting nonchalantly. Then their was a brief surge of memory as another brown haired boy did acrobatics at what seemed to be a carnival. He was wearing the strangest half face mask. Then the vision ended with another head splitting migraine.

Just then the bomb shelter started shaking and rumbling. Pieces of dust fell from the ceiling as there was several large explosions erupting around the shelter. Bennu nodded his head, a brief explanation started flowing from his lips as people looked at him oddly.

" Large caliber shells, 120 mm, those larger ones are to deep to be impacts. Probably anti mobile suit missiles. They're too irregular to be auto guided, probably wire guided." His straight monotone voice must have scared and confused the people as they started panicking saying that the Zeon Zaku's were here to destroy them and the colony. Suddenly the boy ran up and opened the door amid much yelling of the older folks.

" Amuro what are you doing! Your gonna get us killed!" The boy Amuro just shrugged and told the guy his plan.

" My father is in the military, he just came on the new warship. I'm going to get him to let all the people in the new Federation Battleship. It's safer than being in here!"

Bennu nodded his head it was true. It looked like this shelter was designed for depressurization of the colony. Not as a bomb shelter. He stood up and followed the boy as he ran out. Then suddenly standing in front of him stood a Mobile suit. Its green color stood out as the people behind him yelped and shut the door locking him and the boy Amuro out of the shelter. The boy started running toward his car as Bennu followed. They both jumped in as large shells the size of cars fell all around them. Then the boy punches the gas, speeding out of the deadly downfall.

" You know you didn't have to come with me." Amuro says as he barley avoids a burning wreckage of what looked like a Cargo truck carrying a mobile suit.

" The shelter was not design to be bomb proof. The people need a better place to hide."

Amuro looks flustered as he was about to give a retort. Then he slammed on the breaks just barley not hitting a jeep carrying several high ranking officers. One of the men looked back yelling at the two people that almost hit them.

" You fools! civilians should be in the shelter!"

Amuro looks on yelling back a question.

" I'm looking for my father Dr. Tim Ray! He was on the new warship!"

The guy yells back a reply as several people get out and start opening a door.

" He's by the Shipping dock you can find him there!"

Amuro was about to yell his thanks as he was suddenly tackled to the ground as Bennu shielded his body. Then there was a rush of air and a loud explosion as a missile flew into the area the men were at. Amuro slowly got up and looked back seeing nothing but twisted and charred metal. His car was destroyed as it was pelted with boxes and broken pieces of metal.

Amuro stared in shock as he slowly realized that those men were now dead. Then he was slowly shaken as Bennu pulled him up and started pushing away from the wreckage. That's when he noticed a book laying on the ground. He bent over and picked it up and started flipping through it.

Time seemed to have moved at a snails pace as he realized that this was the manual for the new Federation weapon, and it looked to be a mobile suit. Then he saw all the people running on front of him and realized that the federation was evacuating the people from the shelters. Bennu was over there helping people move along and hurrying children.

Bennu had waited for the boy to get over his shock. That's when he saw the military was hurrying people out of the shelters. There was a strange sense of nostalgia about the whole situation. And something very unpleasant as he realized that he was angry, very angry! These Zeon and Federation military personnel were apathetic about their location for battles. Innocents were being killed and they simply didn't care. That when he saw it. The mobile suit laid on its back a tarp was covering its mid section. But thats not what had his attention It was its head. The face of that mobile suit screamed at him, sent shivers down his spine. A sudden surge of memories flashed in his head.

A pigtailed boy at the beach with a gun pointed at him, behind him were two mobile suits just like the one laying before him. Another image, a purple mobile suit was battling him in space, he was struggling to avoid its energy whip. A girl that was calling out to him while he was in a cock pit, The same girl that haunted his dreams, the blue eyed girl that he couldn't remember was calling to him. Her voice was loud as church bells yet softer than a spring breeze.

He clutched his head and fell down a steep hill and laid upon the soft earth as his head was awash in memories. That was what save him as a huge explosion ripped towards where he was standing before. It hit the running group of people dead on killing the entire shelter full of men women and children with just one shot. Bennu stood up watching with horror the many people dead and charred.

Then a memory surfaced, a young girl and her dog, then changed to the dead dog laying amid ruins similar to this one. Its bleeding body limp in his arms. With a tearful howl he screamed. A name was being yelled, a woman called out to him, a mobile suit clad in the wings of an angel opened it self to him. Then the voice could be heard as he stared at the face of the blue eyed girl as she called to him.

" Heero,...Heero Yuy, my name is Rellena, I'm pleased to meet you." Then the pain ceased as he slowly regained his feet watching as a lone surviving girl weeped as that boy Amuro tried to comfort her.

" My name,...yes that's it I remember." Then He ran to the Mobile suit the one called Gundam and He jumped up the ladder and went into the cockpit. He looked around as he slowly started remembering the feel of a cockpit. Then the hood closed as he started up the systems. The screen turned on as he punched a few more buttons turning on the hud and several weapon systems. It was different he realized. Not by much but enough to make it show.

Then the warning alarm opened up as the Zaku that was shooting saw him start to stand up. The Zaku opened fire with its gun. There was several large clangs as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the thick armor. Heero targets the Zaku and fire with his Vulcan guns. The bullets start tearing up the head of the Zaku as it tries in vain to block the flying projectiles, it starts backing off slowly then turns to run as the second mobile suits tries to defend it.

The Gundam Pulls out its Beam saber as Heero opens up the jump jets blasting him towards the coward that was running. One swipe and the Zaku fell to the ground in two pieces. Then erupted in a giant ball of flame as its nuclear engine melted down. Blowing a sizable hole in the colony walls.

The Last pulled out some kind of axe and came charging at him with its pilot screaming on the open channels about him killing Gene. That was when Heero backed off bringing the Beam saber up he sliced both arms off the mobile suit. The zaku was stunned as Heero brought the beam saber down again and stabbed forward . The armor of the zaku was not enough to stop the weapon from cutting into the cockpit, killing the pilot.

There was a visible sigh of relief from the ground crew nearby as the Gundam slowly began walking towards the space dock. One of the soldiers stared at the Gundam and gave a loud sigh of relief.

" Whoever that pilot is remind me to buy the man a drink. He just earned a place as our Guardian angel today." The ground crew all loudly agreed as they started to wave the Mobile suit over to the dock

Heero stood watching as the last of the refugees ran into the dock seeking shelter from the battle. For some reason he was not satisfied with the battle. The fact that he had killed those men and others with the core meltdown of the zaku had rubbed him the wrong way. He just couldn't figure out why. That's when he started getting orders to move the remaining mobile suits to the docked warship.

" Mission excepted." was his reply.

A.N. Well there goes chapter 2. I must say that this is really the most interesting story I have written. Most of the stuff I write gets scrapped. Please read and review and tell me what you like and what didn't sit too well.


	3. Chapter 3

Char stood on the bridge of his Musai, staring at the slowly rotating colony before him. His face was covered by the mask that he wore over his eyes. It served to partially hide his expressions, as well as add to his mystique. It also diluted the amount of frustration that was showing on his face.

" You followed your orders Slender, you have nothing to worry about, you did the right thing by retreating." Char turned to face the man reporting to him. He was younger than him, probably 18. His arm hung erect at his side in a cast.

" Probably a minor strain." Char thought as he looked towards his 1st officer. Lt Doran.

" Open a priority 1 encoded message to Admiral Dozel."

The Lt. Nods his head as several communication officers start punching in commands. In seconds a large man appears on the main view screen. He stood tall having dark skin and a square jaw. His stature was imposing as his bulky body stood erect in a formal military Uniform. A single long scar was etched on the right side of his face as he stood at attention staring down at Char from the high mounted screen.

" Char! Where are you! I have been expecting you for a special government banquet! My staff has been preparing for this banquet for months! The arch duke himself is expected to attend!"

Char calmly holds up his hands as he starts to placate the angry man.

" I'm sorry Admiral I have become side tracked."

Dozel stares at Char as his nostrils start flaring in anger.

" Side tracked?! I expect you to be here in no less than 1 day or I'll send you to do salvage operations in the shoal zone til the war is over!!!"

Char shakes his head as he confronts his angry superior.

" I have stumbled upon the Federation's fabled "V" project."

The admiral stops as the information was quickly assimilated into his mind. His mouth hung low as he closed it immediately and gave a large burst of laughter. All traces of his anger was washed clean as he started to congratulate the masked man in front of him.

" I should not have expected anything less from the mighty Red comet. What have you discovered about the Federation's new weapon?"

Char shakes his head as he debriefs the admiral.

" It appears that the Federation has developed Mobile suit technology." Char looks over at ensign Slender.

" We were at the end of our mission when we discovered the new Federation warship, and so we are low on missiles and other supplies. I also lost two mobile suits when I sent them out for a reconnaissance, however I cannot bring the Pharmel (1) closer to get an accurate reading due to the fact that we are dangerously low on supplies. I am requesting a full resupply and a new Mobile suit squadron to replace our losses."

Anger seemed to once again flow through the admiral as his face turned red and he starts shaking with rage.

" You lost TWO Zaku's to a Federation prototype?! This level of incompetence is unacceptable from an officer of your stature Char! However seeing as these were variables out of your control I am granting you your request. I want those Federation mobile suits Char. Capture them. If you proof to have any further failures...destroy them."

The screen cuts out as Dozel ends his transmission. Char looks at his crew as a plan starts to form. Lt. Doran clears his throat as he asks for orders.

" Shall we fall back and wait for resupply sir?"

Char looks up as he smiles.

" No, were assembling a team."

Doran looks puzzled as he looks at his smiling CO.

" But sir by now every access shaft has been sealed, we have no missiles for a precise strike to open a hole for you to enter. And we are too far away to get an accurate targeting lock with our mega particle beam cannons."

Char just smiled as he gave his reply.

" We'll send in a unit and manually give the coordinates, I trust your gunnery skills Lt."

The Lt. Looks horrified.

" But sir? The slightest mistake and you could all be killed, or we could destroy the docks and the equipment we need to liberate!"

Char starts heading towards the air lock as he laughs.

" Like I said, I trust your Gunnery skills Lt."

Lt. Doran just shakes his head as he looks out the window towards the Colony. Shaking off the worry on his face.

Ensign Noah Bright was currently heading towards the White base's main bridge. A communicator in his palm as he was directing the remnants of the Federation forces on Side 7. It would seem he is now the highest ranking command officer on board the White base. He was only an Ensign for crying out loud! This was his first post out of the academy he thought.

Noah passed several wounded soldiers covered in bandages as they traveled towards the engine room. He gave a sigh as he made a left turn on the arm track. He still wasn't used to traveling in space, having to use a series of moving handles to get from one point to another was awkward for a person who grew up on earth.

"Noah you there?" The communicator spoke out loud.

Bright grabs it and replies.

" Bright here. Whats the status on the sector 5 maintenance shaft?"

The rather gruff voice over the com barks out his reply.

" This area's sealed off, the only way a zeek's getting in here is if they blasted their way through. We have another problem, that Musai is moving closer." The voice paused.

" I think they're getting in range to use those big guns. The captain is grabbing colony maintenance personnel to use the anti meteorite cannons against that warship, it should slow them down."

Ensign Bright nods his head as he closes out the channel.

" Roger that I'm entering the main bridge now."

As he enters the bridge he starts routing all the emergency channels to the bridge on all the decks. Most of the crew where assigned to defend the docks and were killed by those zaku's. Now they were short handed and were being bogged down with a loss of command.

Noah shakes his head as he opens a channel to the Gundam pilot.

" Gundam pilot, please assist the ground crew in securing the remaining mobile suits."

He waits for a response.

"Mission accepted"

Noah nods his head, then sighs as he was quickly thrust in the middle of a nightmare.

Lt. Doran sat sipping coffee as he waited for the signal from Char. Suddenly the proximity alarms went off as the bridge crew began a fevered attempt to locate the cause of the alarm. Then a skinny blond boy operating the sensor station called out what he saw.

" Lt. I see 3 multiple torpedoes, maintaining an intercept course, impact in 30 seconds."

Doran calmly puts his cup down as he began a loud bellow, barking out orders fast and firm. His uniform stretching out tout as an air of command seemed to surround the man.

" Fire forward thrusters! 30 parsec burst, activate forward CIDS! (2) stand by targeting scrambler! ENGAGE!"

The Musai class cruiser slowed down steadily as a electronic burst flared in a ring around it. The static ring hit all three of the incoming torpedoes. Two seemed to lose control and fly erratically then detonated in a spectacular burst of colored flame.

Several gun ports began opening up on the Pharmel as the Forward CIDS began opening up an impressive display of anti air defense. The final torpedo was cut down in a hail of fire power and detonated harmlessly away from the ship.

Doran gave a satisfied smirk as he noticed several bright flashes coming from the colony.

" Charge main cannons, rotate artillery .5 degrees starboard. Raise forward laterals 1.7 degrees,...no make that 1.9."

Beads of sweat began to form around the man's brow as he continued calculating the blast coordinates.

" Stand by, place a .2 firing variance on cannons 1 through 3, Notify torpedoes tube 6 to launch a signal flare. steady,...Launch flare!"

A green flare launched upwards from the Musai class ship illuminating the area around them for kilometers.

" Fire on my command,...FIRE!!!"

A large blast erupted from the first cannon, followed simultaneously by two more as the battleship blasted super heated particle energy towards the colony. Three long lines of brilliant colored light flew towards the rotating cylindered colony. They erupted spectacularly on the wall leaving a sizable opening into the protective outer shell.

Char and his men all took cover behind several large metallic walls after the signal flare was fired. The resulting blast shook the entire colony, almost stopping its rotation. Char just gave a wide smirk inside his normal suit. (3)

" Nice shooting Doran, I knew my faith wasn't misplaced."

With that the Zeon soldiers all entered the colony with their weapons cocked and loaded.

Bright Noah was pretty sure that today would be the day he remembers as the worst day of his entire life. They were still stuck in the hangar on side 7, out gunned, short on supplies and personnel, and now it seemed that the captain has been wounded by a Zeon bombardment. He was now currently walking into the loading dock that was serving as a temporary trauma center.

He spots the captain laying on a bed being bandaged by a young girl, to his credit he still had a communication line active and was trying to maintain the chain of command. He quickly approached captain Paulo.

" Sir I came as fast as I could,...how bad is it?"

Captain Paulo just smirks, then moans loudly in agony.

" Just a flesh wound ensign, how's the transfer of the proto...Aaaarggh!" He screams as a searing wave of agony envelops him. A doctor rushes over and administers a liquid painkiller.

Another crewman approaches them. The man was large and bulky, having dark skin and even darker hair. He spoke with a slight Latin accent as he tries to help the girl bandaging the captain.

" I'm sorry captain this is my fault." Says the heavy set man.

The captain grunts with pain then looks the man in the eyes.

" Unless your a zeek or a really good shot with a mega particle beam cannon this wasn't your fault."

The man shakes his head.

" If I came sooner from the docks you wouldn't have been manning the missile launchers, and you wouldn't have been hit when the ship fired their main guns."

The captain looks towards Noah Bright as a flash of pain seared through him.

" Corporal Jose,...you saved two men who would have died, that...ugh...is proof enough of your innocence, now quit,...being guilty,...arrgh... and go help the ground crews secure those new mobile suits before I launch you out a torpedo tube!!!"

The corporal saluted and rushed off. Leaving Paulo with Bright.

" whats that Zeon ship doing outside other than firing the odd cannon shot at us,..."

Bright gives a grimace as he walks toward a view screen nearby the captain.

" other than the salvo it just fired at us,...nothing." seeing the captain not saying anything he continues.

" It doesnt make sense sir,... they have the ability to sink us in the dock...but they aren't. I'm also worried about that pilot that saved us, he claims his name is Heero Yuy, but he's not on our pilot lists."

The captain lets out another groan then answers.

" They're waiting...ugh...for something, I dont know what, but the sooner we leave the better. Is he on the test pilot list? That man?"

Bright shakes his head.

" No he isn't, I checked. I can try to contact him?"

The captain moans loudly then nods his head.

" Do it."

Bright starts punching a few keys and commands into the video input nearby the captains bed. Then after a slight pause he gasped.

" Sir this pilot appears to be a civilian! in...hospital scrubs?!"

" what?!..."

Bright turns the monitor around and shows the captain.

" See for yourself sir."

The screen showed a young man approximately 20 years old with shaggy brown hair, and an intense stare looking back at the people in the view screen. One of the girls nearby gasped as she ran towards the screen calling out to him.

" Bennu!...Bennu! What are you doing in that Mobile suit!"

The young man looked slightly puzzled when he saw her. He mumbled out a name,then looked back towards the two Federation officers.

" Sayla,...I couldn't let more people die...it reminded me of something...unpleasant."

The ensign looked at the blond next to him and gave a short cough, grabbing everyone's attention.

" Excuse me, but you know him? Is he a doctor or part of a medical team at the hospital?"

Sayla looks at the man, then shakes her head.

" He was..um..is an amnesiac. We think he was a federation pilot cause the transport ship Kazeki brought him in. He was suffering from space asphyxia. He was deprived of air for almost 18 minutes."

Bright looks stunned.

"Shouldn't he be dead?"

" We thought so too but he just kept living...and now it seems that part of his memories are returning."

The captain gives off a loud moan as he looks at the three casually discussing the nature of their Guardian angel of a pilot.

" Those Zeons are trying to take the colony and this ship. That's why they haven't attacked the space dock yet. We need to gather all remaining materials that we can, and destroy whats left."

Heero looks at the captain as a memory surfaces of him inside a military compound. Mobile Suits stood lined up in long rows. He remembers setting charges and casually leaving the base. Then stopping to press a hand detonator. Destroying the base and causing the mobile suits to burst into flame.

He shakes his head, as another headache erupts causing the cockpit to spin. He then interrupts the captain as he begins to start sending people off to make a last search for survivors.

" Super napalm."

Everyone stops and looks back at Heero.

" Super napalm will destroy the components, ...and my name...is Heero,...Sayla, take a gun. Those Zeon want these Mobile suits. They'll have already deployed troops in the colony."

Sayla nods her head as she hurries off to do her job. Bright gives a huff of irritation as he looks back at the pilot staring at them from the cockpit of the Gundam.

" Heero, put the last of the equipment on board the White base." Bright looks at the young man in the cockpit. Seeing a hardness in his eyes. It was disturbing seeing someone his age that looked like a hardened soldier. It also irked him.

" We don't need to worry about any Zeon soldiers. This colony is well secured." Bright turns away from the view screen. And closes the channel. Captain Paulo looks at Bright and shakes his head.

Then the man seems to fade into a drugged slumber.

Char and his team had been inside the colony for several minutes, gaining valuable data and taking some of the damaged mobile suit parts for study. He was currently the last of his team to leave. He was looking over a damaged head piece. He bent down to pick up what appeared to be an AI interface. When he heard a woman yelling at him.

"Hold it right there!"

Char looks up and sees a young Blond woman holding a pistol at him. He smirked when he noticed the safety was still on. Still this girl looked familiar he thought.

" Drop what your holding!" Char continued smiling as he complied to her orders.

" Take off your helmet! " char was slowly moving towards her with every word she said.

" that mask too...take it off!"

Char casually removes his mask. The girl gave a gasp and step forward. That gave Char all the initiative he needed. He lashed out with a kick knocking the gun out of the girls hand. He backed off real quick while putting his helmet back on. Char shake his head as a the girl rushes towards him then collapses on the ground.

" That can't be, she was last seen on Earth."

Char starts a desperate run through the docks hoping to surprise the Federation personnel. He heard several loud shouts as he flew straight towards the new warship. The space dock was a Zero G zone, and the force of firing assault rifles sent people flying all over. As a result there were more screams of surprise from floating soldiers then there was of Char getting shot.

Suddenly a Federation officer left the bridge and started firing at him with a pistol. His back was to the hull of the ship giving him leverage. The shots grazed Char's arm, Obliterating the communicator he was trying to contact his troops with. He sent a grenade flying towards an airlock door blasting it open. With a strong gust of escaping air Char left the colony.

Heero was just about to launch a rocket propelled cannister and incinerate the remaining Mobile suit parts laying around the dock, when he caught sight of Sayla chasing after a masked man in a military pilot suit. A sudden feeling of dizziness exploded in his head, as a seed of annoyance flowered in his stomach. Then a masked man popped into his memories. He stood in front of the cockpit to a large white mobile suit, its giant gun hung docked on its shoulder.

"Zechs...Zechs...ugh." Heero rested as his mind went spinning in a blur. Then he slowly bends down and picks up Sayla in the hands of the Gundam.

" I'm going to blow the compound. Head back to the ship."

The Gundam stood on the dock elevator with the last salvageable Guncannon. Then It fired a shot from the rocket. The missile went flying down towards the shattered loading dock below, erupting in a massive fireball. Sending searing hot gases flying all across the scattered mobile suit parts.

Heero casually loads the last Mobile suit in the docking bay. Ignoring all the commotion of the ground crew that was struggling to prep the ship for launch. The view screen opens up revealing the same angry officer that Heero now knew as ensign Bright Noah.

" What took you so long?! We should have left long ago! We had a infiltration while waiting on your progress!" The angry man continued on his rant as Heero sat waiting for him to finish.

Seeing that the man had finished his long speech about the productivity of listening to one's officers, Heero casually walks toward a stack of beam rifles and commandeers one.

" What are you doing?! You are not authorized to arm yourself!"

Heero gave a half lidded stare as he starts opening the launch doors for the white base.

" The Zeon have failed in their mission to capture these prototypes, they will try to attack and destroy us."

Bright was about to demand his return when the warning alarms suddenly began screaming. Bright immediately sat down and started gathering information.

" We have two large torpedoes heading straight towards us. We can't dodge them While we're still docked!" one of the Sensor techs yelled.

Fear suddenly displayed itself on Bright's face as the realization that they were about to die caused his face to turn white. Suddenly there were two explosions just outside the dock that rocked the ship. Bright looked around confused expecting to see a scene of carnage.

" Marka? What happened?"

The sensor tech continued to check screens on his display. A sudden loud noise of wheels squealing alerted Bright that the captain had arrived. He lay in a bed bandaged and barely conscious but just having him on the bridge seemed to help alleviate the stress for Bright.

" The Gundam intercepted the missiles. Based on the blast radius and speed they were HYAS (4) torpedoes. That was some impressive shooting."

There were several crewman giving out hearty thanks to the pilot that saved their lives. The commotion died down when the White base finally left the dock. The ship moved forward slowly gaining distance from the colony. Then yet another warning alarm blared.

Bright looked to the sensor tech and waited as the boy gave a confused expression.

" I see two Zaku's heading our way, but that can't be, one of them is moving 3 times faster than any Zaku I ever saw."

A sudden chill went down his spine as Bright heard the captain muttering some words. As he bent down to listen his blood ran cold yet again.

" It can't be! The Red comet! Char Aznable the Red comet!"

There were sudden murmurs of fear and confusion as Sayla looked over from the operations console.

" He single handedly shot down 5 battleships in under 2 minutes in the battle of Ruum!"

Fear soon became panic as the bridge crew all began to clamor about surrender or running.

" Call the Gundam back! We need to retreat!"

Heero heard the call from the White base to retreat, he also knew that they wouldn't be able to outrun a mobile suit. There were only two, and he was starting to feel confident in his recently rediscovered abilities. So he ignored the orders and blasted forward with his verniers.

Char was feeling overly confident with the soon to be destroyed new weapon from the federation. He was almost glad when the mobile suit didn't run at the sight of his customized Red Zaku.

" Now let's test your response time white mobile suit." Char blasted his thrusters sending him flying sharply to the right of his opponent. To his surprise the mobile suit followed his movement and fired a blast from it's gun at his new position.

Char ducked sharply with a quick blast from his thrusters. He smiled as he opened fire at the Mobile suit.

" Not bad, but you shouldn't have been so quick to shoot, you left yourself open."

The burst of machine gun fire from his Mobile suit hit the Gundam head on sending it moving back from the impacts. Then to Char's utter astonishment the mobile suit kept moving shooting at him ignoring his blasts.

It took every ounce of skill he had to avoid the shots but it still grazed the left side of his mono eye terminal. Char backed off giving himself some maneuvering room.

" Slender, get behind him and hit it from the rear." The second Zaku gave an affirmative as he tried to keep up with the quick moving mobile suit.

Heero was having a hard time trying to land a solid hit on the agile red mobile suit. It seemed to move the moment he pulled the trigger. The constant moving was heating up his vernier almost to dangerous levels. He was almost immune to the 120 mm shells that was hitting him, but the armor wouldn't last for long.

Suddenly Heero sees the second Zaku sneaking up from behind, he blasted around aiming at the Mobile suit behind him and opened fired. The beam blasted through the Zaku leaving a gaping hole in its chest before it succombed to an internal melt down. It exploded in a spectacular display of white light.

Char sat stunned at the display of fire power, it appears that the weapon he fired was a compact beam cannon. Char started his retreat after sending a Cracker (5) at the mobile suit.

Char couldn't help but admire the pilot of the white devil that had killed his entire unit. He was retreating for now but after they got a full resupply they would have the upper hand.

" We'll meet again White devil, not many can claim they went toe to toe with the Red comet and live."

Heero watched the exploding Zaku with mixed feelings. He knew what he had done was wrong some how. Yet he couldn't place what it was. He was spared further thought by the sight of Sayla's smiling face as she popped open in the view screen.

" Ben,...Heero, great job! Head back to the white base. I don't think he will be back anytime soon."

The Gundam began it's return to The White base, leaving Heero with even more questions, and a new enemy.

A.N. Whew! That was a long chapter...it just kept coming. Sorry for the long update time but I did warn every one in my profile page I have a long update time.

( 1 ) Pharmel is the name of Char's Musai class battleship. It was the former flagship captained by Dozel Zabi himself. He gave the command of the ship to Char after his infamous battle of Ruum.

( 2 ) CIDS or Close In Defense System is commonly associated with anti air batteries on warships. But it can also be used for anti missile defense. Usually a series of strategically place machine gun turrets.

( 3 ) UC slang for space suit.

( 4 ) HYAS or High Yield Anti Ship torpedoes. The deadliest of rocket propelled weapons. A single missile was designed to destroy a armored Capitol ship. It is the most powerful non nuclear weapon in the arsenal of the Zeon or Federation.

( 5 ) Cracker's are large grenade that have several smaller grenades that launch outwards causing a sphere of explosive might. It is a powerful weapon that is mostly used for keeping enemy troops behind cover allowing yourself to escape. Designed for use with the Zeon type J Zaku it was standardized for space warfare after it's effective tactical advantage on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam, or Gundam wing. I am just a poor fan that is trying to amuse himself with his imagination. Please dont sue me!

Guardian Angel

Chapter-4

Heero stood on the bridge of White Base, Ensign Bright, the only senior ranking officer left on the entire ship, was standing in front of him. Bright had started yelling at him the moment he walked onto the bridge. Truthfully Heero couldn't care less. Matter of fact he was just trying to get over the strange feeling's he had been getting ever since he started getting his memory back.

" And if there is another utter disregard for orders while your under my command I swear I'll throw you in the brig and lock the key! Are you listening to me?!" The irate Ensign was almost screaming as he stood inches from Heero's face.

Heero looked the man over, and with an expression less face he replied, " No." Then turned around and started walking toward Sayla. Bright in his anger swung at Heero punching him in the back of his head.

Faster than almost anyone could see Heero had his arm locked around brights own arm and he was twisting him into a shoulder throw. Then with his free hand he quickly removed the pistol on Bright's Uniform, Cocking it and aiming right at the man's head as he hit the ground.

Bright looked up at Heero staring him dead in the eye with his own pistol, loaded and cocked. That was when he noticed that Heero wasn't even shaking. His arm stayed still, perfectly straight as he stared with cold emotionless eyes at Bright.

Before Heero could stop himself, he said something that sparked a furious flash of memories.

" I'll kill you."

Heero was slowly walking away from that same Blue eyed girl, her face wide with shock. Then he was standing in front of what looked like a young girl, Bleeding from a gunshot wound. His eyes flashed to a black haired ponytail youth. Then flashes of a White mobile suit dueling him in the skies.

Suddenly Heero grabbed his head and in agony he Screamed.

" ZECHS!!"

Then he collapsed onto the floor. Sayla running from her com's station to grab Heero as he fell.

"Get that brigand off my bridge!" Bright yelled.

Sayla stared hard at Bright as she was lifting an unconscious Heero onto her shoulder.

" You should be ashamed of yourself. Ben,...Heero has been through more than most anybody here can imagine. It was only a few weeks ago that he was on the verge of being not only brain dead, but physically dead too."

Sayla started walking towards the lift, when the Ryu Jose steps in and grabs Heero's other shoulder.

" Bright, If he had followed those orders we'd all be dead right now. We owe this kid our lives and then some." Then the doors to the lift closes with the two carrying Heero down to the infirmary.

**...**

Amuro stood watching the Mobile suit that his father had built. A strange sort of kinship was forming between him and that machine. He once again flipped through the service manual, shaking his head at the revolutionary AI systems.

"Pops, what kind of monster have you built?" Amuro looked up at the Mobile suit again. Saying its name aloud as he looked at the three other humanoid weapons being assembled in the hangar dock. " That guy, Heero, he called this thing Gundam, how did he know it's name?"Amuro was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of blaster fire. Then a loud shout from someone nearby.

Gathering the books and manuals Amuro quickly left the service dock and headed towards the civilian dormitories. Then he saw a familiar face.

" What's the matter Hayato? You think you're gonna Pilot a mobile suit?" Amuro saw the person speaking was Kai Shiden. A local loudmouth. He was a dock worker that had operated the heavy loading machines at the space dock.

" Shut up Kai! At least I'm trying to do something." Hayato shot back at the older boy.

" Well suit yourself, you're never gonna catch me in one of those death traps. I like having all my body parts." Kai said while laughing.

" I'm not doing this cause I wanna fight the Zeon! I'm doing it to protect all the people on this ship. Including you and Frau!" A Zaku finally jumped in front of the screen and fired its guns causing Hayato's screen to go black.

" If it weren't for the military and the people supporting them like Dr. Ray, we wouldn't have had to leave Side 7!" Hayato said in exasperation.

" My father was a great man! If it wasn't for his Gundam we would all be dead!" Amuro Screamed.

Hayato looks behind him, just noticing Amuro there. Then gives him a cold stare.

"If it wasn't for the military and your father, we wouldn't have had to worry about Zeon attacking our homes. And Frau wouldn't have lost her family!" Hayato got up from his seat by the simulator.

" You talk a whole lot Hayato, but you don't know anything! Not about the military! Not about my father! And nothing about Frau!" Amuro yelled back.

" At least I care enough for her to try to protect her! Not sulk and hide with the women and children!" Hayato Screamed.

" There's no point trying to learn to pilot. You're to ignorant around machines to pilot anything." Amuro said

" At least I know I'd be a better pilot then you." Hayato shot back.

" You couldnt pilot any of my father's mobile suits half as well as I could!" Amuro shot back.

" Good thing you're a coward cause we'll never know!" Hayato said while smirking.

Amuro had enough as he jumped forward with his fists flying right for Hayato's face. It connected hard, and then the two were locked in combat. Biting, scratching and then the taller Amuro managed to pick Hayato up and slam him up against the walls of the Simulator.

" Frau doesnt even like you. Why dont you take your whining ass back to your mother!"

Hayato managed to free his arm as he swung and hit the taller boy across the face.

" Go to hell Amuro!" Then the two were roughly pulled apart.

" Just what the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Bright was shouting.

" I didnt do anything! Hayato doesnt know when to keep his stupid mouth shut!" Amuro yelled back as he was being hauled and thrown against the far wall.

" Bright, sir I was just learning to pilot on the simulator when Amuro came here and started a fight." Hayato said, wiping blood from his mouth.

" Bloody hell, I cant even head to the infirmary without seeing discipline falling apart on my ship! Damn that Heero is a bad influence. You there, Kai was it?" Bright said eyeing the grinning boy leaning against the simulator wall.

" Take Mr. Ray here to the brig with Heero. And you Hayato come with me to the infirmary, you look like shit." Bright grabbed hayato and then started walking back to the infirmary.

Amuro eyed Hayato as he was being taken to the brig by Kai. Their eyes met briefly and each carried malice and hate, promising pain later on.

--

Heero looked up as his cell door opened and a brown haired boy with shaggy hair was thrown in the cell with him. The boy stood up and gave a nasty glare at the older guy that threw him in the cell.

" Dammit Kai, do you gotta be an ass about it?" Amuro said.

" Sorry kid, but really you shouldnt have started that fight, though I gotta say you have one hell of a right hook." Kai laughed.

Amuro grimaced as he huffed and sat down crossed legged on the floor.

" Dont worry, I'll bring ya some pie or something later, bit of advice kid, pick hotter women to fight for, Frau Bow has no figure, small chest and skinny hips and legs. now that Sayla, thats some quality piece." Kai laughed then stopped quickly.

Heero's eyes shot up when he heard Sayla's name. His gaze locked on Kai Shiden's eyes and the guy gulped as he nervously backed off.

" Ah, well, ...um err,...Dont worry about it Amuro you'll just stay here a day or two. I've been locked up plenty of times while out partying with the guys. Hehe, I'll just be going now."

The cell door slammed shut as Kai got out of the room quickly. Amuro gave a frustrated growl as he kicked the door, then went and sat on one of the bunks in the room.

" That Bright is an asshole! And he needs to be taught a lesson. Who the hell does he think he is?!" I swear one of these days I'm gonna punch him in the face!"

Heero casually lays down on the opposite bunk, then emotionlessly says,

" They have a closed circuit camera watching us, and recording what we say. I'd keep my mouth shut about punching the current ranking officer of this battle ship if I was you."

Amuro was about to say something, then he looks around the cell trying to find where the camera's were.

" Hey, what are you doing here? Didnt you just save us from the Zeon?"

Heero continued to lay there ignoring Amuro's question.

" Well, Whatever. If you dont wanna talk." Amuro got up and laid back on his cot opposite Heero.

Amuro looked quickly over at Heero, His curiosity was piqued. " Back on the colony, You called the new Mobile suit,...you called it Gundam. How did you know what it was called?"

Heero stared back up at the Hard metal ceiling. His face barely showed any emotion. He looked back over toward Amuro, he stared hard at the boy. Something seemed so familiar to him. Yet his head pounded as he could only get flashes of small memories.

" I saw that mobile suit before, I dont know when, or where,..but I remember it more than I could remember my own name." Heero pauses deep in thought.

" I had a mission, That Mobile suit is my link to the past." Heero's eyes were closed. Images flashed through his memories. Battles he knew nothing of. People he can clearly remember, yet have no clue who they are. He gave a long sigh.

That blue eyed girl is still in his mind. Smiling, sad, shocked. Even her in some kind of royal looking dress. It frustrated him so much that he couldn't remember. Then the recent battle surfaced to his memories.

" These Zeon and their Mobile suits, why are we at war with them?" Heero asked, looking back towards amuro.

" What do you mean, why we're at war? What are you dumb?" Amuro snapped back.

Heero easily shrugged the words off. Showing a steel hard facade around his face.

" I've been in a coma for weeks,..and have amnesia, I cant even remember who my parents are. I want to know why we are fighting a war so terrible that civilians suffer worse than the soldiers?"

Amuro quickly relaxed, still showing some agitation he slowly begins explaining to Heero the recent history regarding the One year war.

" The furthest colony from earth, side 3, Declared their complete Independence from the Earth Federation on January 1st of this year." Amuro began.

Heero looked on listening with attention.

" The first battles were large scale and very costly on both sides. Then they started using a new form of weapon jamming called Minovsky distribution. It rendered all forms of radar and guided missile technology useless. The duchy of Zeon were prepared with a new weapon they called a Mobile suit."

Heero couldn't help but feel something was odd about what he was being told.

" The Federation, in their panic to overcome this new weapon began increasing its use of Biological and nuclear weapons. Zeon soon followed. In one week both sides had claimed over ¼ of the entire population of the human race. More lives soon followed. They signed the antarctic treaty soon afterwards, to help alleviate the casualties of civilians."

" What were these antarctic accords?" Heero asked.

" They signed a treaty to stop the use of biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons."

Heero nodded as Amuro continued.

" That didnt stop the Zeon from capturing a colony, strapping a engine on it and sending it on a course straight for Jaburo, the Federation capitol in South America."

Heero couldnt believe that anyone would purposely drop a colony on Earth, it's such an unthinkable act.

" The Federation managed to divert the colony away from Jaburo, It landed on Sydney instead. There's nothing left but a giant crater now."

"Even though the Federation outnumbers the Zeon, four to one, They've maintained a stalemate for the past six months. Zeon now controls all of north America, Europe, and Asia, and most of the oceans."

Heero nods his head, thinking about the tactical advantage mobile suits had. Then he quickly stopped and looked confused. How would I know anything about mobile suit tactics, to think that they would be an advantage over anything, Heero thought.

" Anyways,..the Zeon have been forcing people out of their homes, and have been stealing supplies of food and medicine from the transports from earth. Most of the colonies have no love for the Federation,..but neither do they care very much for Zeon. I think they're both full of shit." Amuro laid back in his bunk.

Amuro looked back over at Heero then suddenly excitement showed on his face.

" Hey maybe you were one of the test pilots for my father testing the prototypes back on side 6?" Heero looked up, confusion on his face.

" Test pilot? That sounds so ...familiar. I just dont know." Heero says while his eyes close in hopes of alleviating the horrible migraine flashing through his mind. "I really wish Sayla had given me some headache meds , before she dumped me here in this bed." Heero thought.

" I'm almost positive that is the case. I heard that you had been found is an unknown civilian ship, but if it was a prototype of my father's then noone would have known." Amuro nods his head in agreement to his self.

" That also explains why you weren't as hurt as you seem to be, you must have been a soldier. Thats why you know about Mobile suits. Dad had been studying some captured Zaku's,you all must have been learning about their strategies." Amuro nods and gives a large smile as he looks over to Heero.

Heero was already fast asleep, completely ignoring Amuro's rants. The brown haired by grunts in annoyance and rolls over on his bunk muttering darkly about his other cellmate.

Bright walked back from the infirmary, holding a ice pack over his shoulder and a few more bandages in places a little less conspicuous. He was glowering and muttering as most of the crew gave him cold hard stares as he walked towards his room.

" It would seem that most of the crew is angry at me for the treatment of their Guardian angel." Bright said to himself.

" Can this day get any worse?" He thought.

Suddenly a trio of young kids came running out from behind a door, passing right in between his legs causing him to stumble and he fell right onto a young woman who had just ran through the open door behind the kids. Bright collided with the girl sending her to the ground under him.

Shaking his head bright starts to get up, pushing himself off the floor. Then he realized just how soft the floor was,..it was also slightly lumpy. Confused he gave the floor another squeeze, then the screaming started.

" EEEEEK!! Help this pervert is molesting me!" Frau Bowe screamed as her foot shot up into the crotch of Noah Bright. A crowd of people appeared almost instantly. Several men hauled Bright off the crying girl as people all started muttering darkly. The words shameful,..pervert running quickly through the crowds.

A large brawny man that had hauled the ensign off of Frau, pulled him up to his face. Bright saw the overly large and burly man raise his fist back.

" So you like touching young girls huh? How about I touch you in the face?" The last thing Bright remembered seeing, was a large meaty fist heading straight for his face.

A.N. Ok very sorry for the super long update time,..and the not quite very action packed chapter,..I promise to you the readers that I will update MUCH faster this time. I was sorta occupied...(( By World of Warcraft)) And had some personal matters to attend to. (( Read some books and watch TV.)) So I will have my next chapter updated soon.

Also,..It may seem that I am being hard on Noah Bright. I only just realized this. I dont hate him,..on the contrary he is one of my favorite characters,...I just love putting him in awkward situations...No hard feelings to any of you Brighto fans out there.


End file.
